


Golden Morning

by Elija



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: But hey i dont care, Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Reaaally tooth-rotting fluff, Writing this was selfcare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elija/pseuds/Elija
Summary: Let's pretend they somehow ended up living together and this is just one oft the lucky mornings where both of them could stay in bed. No missions to run, so they get a chance to enjoy each others presence.





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, the sight of golden light filtering through the blinds was something, that Francis Pritchard saw before he went to sleep. Or not, depending on how much work he had left.  
This morning however, the hacker found himself waking up to rays of early sunshine running over his face, painting the room in warm colours, giving everything a serene and almost surreal feeling.  
He felt...warm. Buried under a warm blanket, with the heat of another body pressed against his back, an arm made of smooth carbon fiber slung over his waist and resting there carefully.  
Some strands of hairs had fallen over his face and tickled his cheeks, but he couldn’t be bothered to brush them away.  
It felt like any quick movements might shatter this little moment of peacefulness.   
‘Like a normal Sunday morning should feel like’, he thought with a little smile and stretched his legs slowly, his bare feet poking out under the blanket.   
He tucked them back with a short frown at the cold air.   
Yep, definitely not in the mood to get up anytime soon.

He was mildly surprised that Adam was still sleeping next to him, the man had a habit of waking up before him. Not difficult, with the hackers unholy sleep pattern.  
Still, Francis was glad that his husband was here with him and not already out in the streets, beating up some shady people in the most badass way possible.  
Then again, Frank had witnessed said badass falling down a flight of stairs too often to still take his intimidating badass-persona serious.  
He grinned at the memory, taking pride in being one of the few people who knew that even Adam Jensen did not do everything flawless.  
After all, that was one of the reasons he was in love with the man.

The hacker was distracted from his thoughts by the arm around his waist tightening as he felt the man behind him stir gently, bringing his mind back to the peaceful little bubble of warmth he had woken up to.  
He stayed still, and let the other wake up in peace before settling back against a muscular chest and sighed quietly, reveling in the lazy and calm atmosphere of that morning.  
A pair of lips brushed against his bare shoulder and a warm huff of breath ghosted over his skin as Adam leaned over to him.  
The arm over his waist moved and a hand came to rest on his chest, lightly pushing him back against his husband.  
‘Good Morning’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Good Morning’  
Adams sounded like he was still almost asleep, his voice rough with sleep.  
Frank turned his head to glance up into his husbands eyes, smiling warmly.  
‘Morning’ he whispered and reached up to lay his hand over Adams on his chest, squeezing it.   
Adams lips curled up in a smile and he pressed another kiss to Frank’s temple.  
Frank rolled on his back completely and wrapped his arms around his husbands shoulders.  
The cyborg sighed in content and rested his head on Franks chest, who reached up to comb his fingers through his messy short hair. 

They stayed like that for some more time, while the sun slowly climbed higher up the sky, illuminating the room in brilliant amber light.  
‘I wish it was always like this’ Frank whispered.  
‘One day. When we don’t have to fight anymore.’ Adam quietly answered, intertwining their hands, and resting them on Franks stomach.

And he was right.  
Until then, until they could settle down, they still had a lot of people who needed their help.   
But they were together now, and neither of them had to do this alone.  
Frank smiled and closed his eyes again, holding onto their moment of peace.  
‘I’m looking forward to it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it^^ Also, I am not very experienced in writing in english, so feel free topoint out any mistakes i made!


End file.
